Dinosaur Wiki:Are stupid idiots
Hello, and welcome to the Spam Box! Thanks for not vandalising the main wiki. This is also a great place to let off steam and entertain yourself if you are bored (which you certainly shouldn't be on a fabulous wiki like this one). If you find your posts missing, it is because every month, or every whenever they can be bothered, a Founder (you know, the high-ranking, sarcastic, bone idle lazy users?) will shovel out the junk from the spam box. If you insist on putting offensive stuff in, please warn users before you stick it in by putting "WARNING-OFFENSIVE!" before the title of your spam. Terrorists Feel free to rant about terrorists in this section. #I think we should shoot them all with RPGs and blow them up with home-made bombs, because that's what they're doing to our soldiers. F*** the taliban! #I don't see why we don't just send them to Antartica with wedgies (anothr rant) #Solution: America (and the UK) have large armies with navys and airforces and what not. Ooh, and big missiles. Only problem is we cant jsut blow the Middle East up wholesale like we usually do because there are innocent civilians. So all we need to do is build a big wall around the middle east (we'll ask China for help, they're good at building big walls) so hte terrorists cant leave, then evacuate the civilians, (using a screening process ten times as thourough as airports.) and then bomb the place into beaded glass, which will eventually disintegrate into sand (the only thing there now) and then we put the civies back, and help them to rebuild. Then we give them true democratic government and everything will be ok. #You may be wondering how we fund the aformentioned plan in number 3. It is simple. All we need is a World Wide Bake Sale with all the countries in the UN participateing. Either that, or we sell Canada to the highest bidder. Its probably worth a lot. Hey land, maple syrup, and fairly sucessful hockey franchises are worth a lot of money. What To Do When Bored-Lets see if we can get 1000! #Lick a fossil, count to 10 and make a wish. #Eat a pie and feed your finger to a cat. #Play hide and seek with Greenpeace. #Eat your hand. #Hump a Allosaurus. #Google yourself. #Nuke Troodon145s brain. #Eat a pizza. #Sit on an outdoor toilet in an unexplored island that may have Dinosaurs on it. #Pee on an electric fence. #Watch Jurassic Park in the rain. #Read a book that does not exist. #Get blocked until Hell Freezes Over. #Lick T-Rex 882s freezer. #Kill Troodon145. #Steal A Hamburger. #Go and try to destroy the entire Dalek race with a candy bar and not get killed doing it. #Commit hara-kiri. #Translate the entire Timetables of History to Hindi. #Edit some articles and stop looking at this list. #Climb the Empire State Building...in a blizzard. #Put on 3 Santa hats at once. #Test how many times your IP changes in a month. #Go play this. #Or this. #Or this. #Spell check some articles and stop looking at this list. #Eat caesium #Dissect a fly with a chainsaw #Dissect a whale with a penknife #Stop looking at the list already!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go do something useful!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Confuse-a-lot ﻿